Snake God and His Queen
by NessieMonster89
Summary: What if there was someone who worshiped all the gods and goddesses in the world? What if she loved a certain Egyptian snake god? APOPHISxOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Zeus was sitting on his throne when he felt someone praying to him. He decided to take a look. He has felt this presence for the past seven years. He looked into the mortal realm and saw a peculiar mortal. It was a woman.

She had miniature statues of every god and goddess in her house. He smiled. "I think I will keep her to myself for at least a week. She will be interesting to watch."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Zeus has been watching this woman for the past week. He finally decided to share with the coucil. The council was basically all the gods and goddesses from around the world. Once he got to the council room, he summoned the other gods. Once everyone arrived, Odin asked, "What did you want, Zeus?"

"I wanted to tell you all about a peculiar mortal I have noticed."

"What is so special about this mortal," asked Bast.

Zeus smiled. "She is special because she worships all of us."

Everyone was surprised. Ra asked, "Are you sure?"

Zeus nodded. "She has miniature statues of all of us in her house. There are some she favors more than others, of course."

Everyone thought about this. Shiva said, "I say we bring her here."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Who do we send," asked Shato.

"Let's send Hermes. He is the god of travelers," said Isis.

Zeus nodded and looked at Hermes. "Hermes, if you concentrate on people praying to you, you should be able to sense her. She is always praying to you at this time."

Hermes nodded. He concentrated and felt someone praying to him. He flashed to the person's house. When he arrived, the woman had just finished praying to him. When the woman turned around, she was surprised to see Hermes.

"What can I do for you, Lord Hermes?"

Hermes smiled gently. "The gods have heard your prayers. They wish to meet the person who prays to us all."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Take me to them then."

Hermes grabbed the woman and flashed to the council room. Once they arrived, Hermes left the woman in the middle of the room and went to his seat. The woman knelt and said, "My lords and ladies."

Everyone smiled gently at her. The woman stood up and walked over to Vishnu. She touched his feet, and he touched her head. She did this with all the Hindu gods. She saved Shiva for last.

As she touched Shiva's feet, she said, "I hope your snake feels better, my lord. I tried my best to heal him."

Shiva smiled happily at her. Everyone else was surprised to find out that this human took care of Shiva's snake. Shiva said, "He is indeed better. Thank you for taking care of him."

The woman smiled happily. Ares grumpily said, "I don't see what is so special about snakes."

The woman smirked and went back to the middle of the room. She looked Isis in the eye and prayed, "O Lady Isis, I ask that you bless your humble vessel. I ask you to grant me my powers and to make them plentiful. Please grant my request, O Great Lady Isis."

Isis smiled happily and nodded. The woman knelt and placed her hands on the floor. "Come to me, snakes. I call thee as a disciple of Apophis. Come and embrace me."

As she finished, snakes starting coming into the room. They were coming in from everywhere. Even Shiva's and Apophis' snakes went to her. Once the snakes stopped coming, the woman said, "Say that again, Lord Ares. I'm sure my friends will answer."

Everyone laughed at Ares. The woman heard hissing behind her. She looked and saw a basilisk. The basilisk was shielding something. She ran over to the basilisk and asked, "What are you hiding?"

Slowly, the basilisk uncoiled to reveal a baby hydra. It was covered in cuts. The woman gasped and gently picked up the hydra. She started to pray while her forehead touched one of its heads. "O Great Apollo, I ask thee to heal this innocent baby. Lend me your aid, please. I call on Apollo, Lakshmi and Isis to heal this baby. I call on Apophis and Shiva to protect one from their dommain."

The gods smiled happily at this woman. A glow surrounded the baby hydra, and its cuts were healing. The woman smiled happily. Apophis looked at the other snakes and said, "You can go now."

All the snakes left except the baby hydra. The woman wouldn't let go of it. Odin asked, "What is your name, dear?"

The woman smiled. "I am Victoria, All Father."

Odin smiled gently at her. Ares growled at Victoria. This made all the gods look at him. Victoria started to get mad as soon as Ares opened his mouth. Ares said, "Stupid mortal, you should only pray to one set of gods. But, I guess someone as stupid as you wouldn't understand."

Victoria lost her temper. Scales started to form along her body. All the gods gasped in surprise except Shiva. Victoria hissed at Ares and said, "I am not stupid. I worship you all to stay safe. If I was to chose one culture, it would not be yours. It would not be the gods known for their cheating ways and bad tempers."

Shiva smirked at the way Victoria was handling Ares. He got up and walked over to Victoria. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Victoria immediately started to calm down, and her features turned back to normal. "Thank you, Lord Shiva."

Shiva nodded and went back to his seat. Victoria blushed when she noticed everyone starring at her. She bowed and said, "I'm sorry I lost my temper."

Everyone laughed except Victoria and Ares. Zeus said, "It is alright. Ares has a habit of making everyone mad."

Victoria said, "I know, but I normally have better control of my temper."

Parvati asked, "What did you mean when you said you wouldn't chose the gods known for their cheating ways and bad tempers, Victoria?"

Victoria sighs. "Think about it. Zeus is constaantly cheating on Hera. If someone says one thing he doesn't like, he threatens them with his lightning bolt. Hera is always punishing Zeus' lovers and children. Demeter was going to make the people suffer with eternal winter because Hades took her daughter. Don't get me started with Aphrodite."

Aphrodite humphed. "I am perfect."

Victoria snorted. "You are not perfect. You are the biggest cheater of all. I hate how you treat Lord Hepheastus. He loves you with all his heart, but you are so vain that you only see the outside."

The other gods nod in agreement. Apophis said,. "I am more interested to know about you turning partially into a snake."

Victoria blushed and said, "I've always been able to do it. I don't think its anything special."

The gods laughed. Victoria was starting to get nervous because she knew she was going to have to apologize soon. Athena asked, "Why did you lose your temper?"

Victoria smiled shyly. "I don't like it when people question my intelligence. I know I'm not as smart as you, Lady Athena. However, I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than Lord Ares."

Athena nodded in agreement. Victoria looked at Zeus. "Lord Hermes said you all wanted to get to know me. How did you want to do that?"

Zeus thought for a moment. Poseidon asked, "What about twenty questions?"

Victoria smiled. "That would work."

She waved her hand. A pen and some paper appeared. She wrote down everyone's names. "Who goes first?"

Vishnu said, "Let's just go down the list how you wrote it, Victoria?"

Victoria nodded. "Apophis is first then."

Apophis thought for a moment. Suddenly, he smirked and asked, "Who are your favorite gods?"

Victoria smiled gently. "My favorites are Artemis, Hepheastus, Anubis, Benzaitan, Vishnu, Shiva, Freyja, Chuang-Mu, and you, Lord Apophis."

The questions continued. When it was Aphrodite's turn, she was excited. "Do you love someone?"

Victoria blushed and nodded. "Yes, I do."

All the goddesses of love smirked. Victoria's blush got redder. Hathor asked, "Who is it?"

Victoria shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not," Aphrodite whines.

"It is embarrassing."

The gods got even more curious at this answer. Zeus asked, "Why?"

Victoria whispered, "He's here."

Unfortunately, two goddesses of love heard her. Benzaitan yelled, "He's here!?"

Aphrodite yelled, "I knew it!"

Victoria stares at the floor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The other gods could see that Victoria was getting uncomfortable. Lakshmi smiled gently and said, "That explains why you didn't do all the rituals."

Victoria nodded. "I made a vow that none should see my naked form except him. It is why I am not married yet."

Aphrodite's jaw dropped to the floor. "How can you not want to sleep with people?"

Victoria glared at her and said, "I am no whore, Aphrodite. When I love someone, I am always loyal to them. It matters not if they love me back."

Aphrodite pouted. "Life is so boring without sex though."

Victoria's glare intensified. "Someone better control Aphrodite. I'm close to losing my temper again."

Athena sighed and said, "No one can control her."

Victoria nodded and turned to Zeus. She glared at him and said, "I'm about to do something that will offend you. If you threaten me with your lightning bolt, you will be hurt."

Her eyes promised death. Zeus gulped and nodded. Victoria turned back to Aphrodite and let some of her snake features show. She walked up to Aphrodite and slapped her face. "You have a husband that can take care of that. You chose to ignore him and cheat with others."

Aphrodite whined, "But he's so ugly."

Victoria hissed and said, "That is not his fault. He was forced to marry you too. You tear him apart everytime you cheat."

"Like I care."

Victoria lost it. Her entire body was covered in scales, and she looked like a cobra. Aphrodite got scared. Victoria said, "Aphrodite, I warned you. Now, you will face my wrath. I curse you. No one will love you again until you learn your lesson. You will be seen as the vain and pitiful goddess that you are. You will still have your powers and looks, but they will do you no good. No one will sleep with you either. So mote it be."

Aphrodite's eyes widened in fright. Ares jumped up and came to Aphrodite's defense. "You can't do that. Only another god can do that."

Victoria smirked and, without looking away from Aphrodite, asked, "Lord Shiva, will you please explain why I can do this?"

Shiva sighed and said, "Two years ago, Victoria did her penance to get a boon from me. She asked me for the power to curse and bless those she thought were worthy. I granted her this boon."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Victoria calmed down and her snake features went away. "You are truly unlucky, Aphrodite. You are the first person I have cursed."

Athena asked, "Have you ever blessed anyone?"

Victoria nodded and blushed. "I have only blessed one person before."

Shiva smirked, because he knew who the person was. Vishnu asked, "Who did you bless?"

Victoria smiled. "I have only blessed Lord Shiva so far. It is hard for someone to gain my trust."

Vishnu nodded and smiled. Victoria looked at Hephaestus and could see that he was sad. She slowly made her way over to him and grabbed his hand. "Lord Hephaestus."

Hephaestus looked at her and asked, "What is it, Victoria?"

Victoria nibbled on her bottom lip for a little while. "Are you okay? I noticed that you haven't said anything about my punishment."

Hephaestus sighed. "It is hard to say anything when your pain blinds you."

Victoria nodded in understanding. "I understand. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain. I'm just tired of her attitude towards you."

Hephaestus nodded. "You didn't cause any of my pain. Only Aphrodite has the power to hurt me."

Victoria smiled sadly. Hathor asked, "Is he the one you love, Victoria?"

Victoria laughed. "No. I see Hephaestus as my adopted father."

Ares rudely asked, "How can you stand to see him at all?"

Victoria went back to the middle of the room and held out both of her hands. Suddenly, two weapons appeared. One was a black leather whip, and the other one was a sword made from the bones of demons. Everyone was surprised by her weapons. Victoria growled at Ares and said, "I dare you to say that again."

Everyone held their breath as they waited to see what Ares would do. Ares scoffed at Victoria and said, "You aren't worth my time."

Victoria said, "I see Hephaestus as my adopted father, because he was the first god I learned about. He was also the first god to bless his blessing, I made these weapons."

Everyone but Shiva and Hephaestus gasped in surprise. Zeus thought for a moment. "That explains why he is the first one you pray to every morning."

Victoria nodded. "Hermes is always the last one, so I can have safe travels."

The weapons disappeared. Victoria sighed and looked at her watch. It was already four in the afternoon. Victoria started to freak out. "Oh, no! My snakes must be hungry. Can I go feed them real quick?"

Shiva chuckled. "Victoria, Apophis has gone to take care of it."

Victoria nodded. She suddenly thought of something. "I have a great idea. I can call nine of you at a time to come hang out with me. If you make it so no mortal can see you, you could watch me go through my day."

Everyone thought about this. Zeus said, "It is a good plan."

Bqast asked, "Who goes first?"

Victoria said, "I think for the first group, there should only be five of you that come."

Vishnu asked, "Why?"

Victoria smiled sweetly at him. "I mean no offense, Lord Vishnu. These five just really make me lose my temper."

"Who are they," asked Artemis.

"These five are Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, Demeter and Zeus."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Odin asked, "Who will take Victoria home?"

Simultaneously, Hephaestus and Shiva both stood up. Odin nodded and dismissed the council. After everyone else left, Victoria said, "Let's go."

Hephaestus and Shiva nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

They arrived at Victoria's house. Hephaestus sits on the couch and sighs. Victoria said, "Make yourselves at home."

She went into the kitchen. "Do either of you want tea?"

Hephaestus said, "I would love some."

"So would I," said Shiva as he sat on the floor Indian style.

Victoria made tea for everyone. When she sat down, Shiva asked, "Are you going to tell the others everything else?"

Victoria sighed. "I'll answer their questions. The only group who deserves to know everything is my favorite gods."

Shiva and Hephaestus nodded in agreement. Hephaestus said, "By the way, thank you for doing something about Aphrodite."

Victoria nodded. "I wasn't going to let her get away with hurting you anymore. She is going to realize that physical beauty isn't everything."

Shiva stood up and said, "We should go before the others get suspicious."

Hephaestus nodded. He and Shiva left. Victoria picked up the cups and took them to the kitchen. She then went to her room and got into pajamas. She went to sleep.

The next morning, Victoria woke up and got ready for work. She work at a florist shop three blocks away. After work, she went back to her house and started to make lists of everything she needed to get done. She had to do some grocery shopping and make invitations to send to the first group of gods she wanted to invite to her house.


End file.
